mythicalbeastsrpfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lee Dixon/Lee Dixon Reviews: Top 5 BEST and WORST movies of 2013
So 2013 is almost over! I'll be doing reviews like i was doing a couple months ago again throughout the year but for now here's my top 5 worst and best movies of 2013..let's start with Worst shall we? I HAVE ONE RULE: THE MOVIES HAVE TO HAVE BEEN released in the cinema so no An Adventure in Space and Time (Doctor Who Docu-Drama) or Curse of Chucky WARNING: PLEASE NOTE..THESE ARE MY OPINIONS there is no doubt at least one of these in either of the lists that will prove controversial..just my opinion! Top 5 Worst Movies of 2013 Number 5: Insidious Chapter 2 I WAS NOT a fan of the first movie...And....This is just even worse..This is really bad..not terrible (We'll get to the terrible movies later) It's not scary..it's incredibly CHEESY and i really don't want any more of these movies Number 4: GRAVITY ...I saw this in IMAX 3D..I hated Sandra Bullock and George Clooney i thought the cgi was terrible and the 3d wasn't that great...Soundtrack was pretty awful too. Number 3: The Purge Okay..First time i saw this? I absolutely loved it..but..Thinking back to it and watching it again..it'S NOT really that good..I don't want to go into detail about it right now..I'm not going into too much detail for ANY of these movies in these lists to save for possible future reviews. but basic thoughts..It's terrible Number 2: The Lone Ranger and After Earth actually a tie..but they're both extremely extremely bad the writing is terrible for both of these movies and again future reviews... Number 1..*Sigh* Texas Chainsaw 3D My GOD this movie is terrible..THIS IS NO DOUBT NOT ONLY THE WORST FILM I SAW IN 2013 BUT THE WORST FILM I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE..THE ACTING IS DREADFUL, THE 3D IS DREADFUL, THE CHARACTERS ARE DREADFUL, THEY RUINED LEATHERFACE THIS IS JUST A GIANT PILE OF SHIT A FUTURE REVIEW IS COMING SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT TOP 5 BEST MOVIES OF 2013 Number 5: Man of Steel I despised this film the first time i saw it..But i was comparing it too much to the old films...but i saw it again and took it as it's own movie and....IT WAS AWESOME! i thought it was great..The writing was great, The characters were great..The Story was great..The acting especially michael Shannon as Zod was great..I loved it. Number 4: Wreck it Ralph I know what you're all thinking "But...Wreck it Ralph came out last year!" Well not in the uk it didn't and i live in the uk..So it was this year..And this movie was great..Amazing animated movie...VERY WELL WRITTEN packed with references it was amazing Number 3: Despicable Me 2! Despicable Me 2 is not only better than the HILARIOUS first film but no doubt the best Animated movie i've seen in the 21st century and one of the best comedies i've ever seen in my whole life..it's got a great villain (Not as good as Vector) great characters. Great writing..A great plot and The Minions might just be the best creatures i've ever seen in a film. Number 2...I kept switching number 1 and 2 around but..:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug This movie...just..Wow...This movie....Damn.....THis was spectacular..no doubt IMO the best of all 5 movies (The three lord of the rings movies and the two hobbit movies) The action scenes were fantastic, The story was interesting, SMAUG was brilliant and actually..honestly this might've just been because it was in Imax 3D HFR (Imax is quite loud and stuff) pretty scary actually..genuinely creeped me out during the movie. Hobbit was number 2 which means number 1 is.... NUMBER 1: Evil Dead (2013) First of all..This was believed to be a remake..but has been confirmed to be a sequel/spin off. This movie..Which i'm definitely gonna review eventually..Was just...Spectacular..it blew me away..Apart from 2 uninteresting not really in that much characters and 1 kinda of alright character the two main characters are really good and the movie in moments was actually....really sad....The movie is DEFINITELY not for people that can't stand some gore..There is 0% cgi and the gore is just insanely detailed..The story is great the after credits scene is amazing..Just..If you can stand lots of gore..Watch this movie..it's brilliant and i will be posting a review early next year..Which brings us to..... What i'll be doing next Alright! starting January 7Th I'll be doing more reviews...THE First of those will actually be a series one by one each day...And that is Evil Dead.. starting with (Of course) The Evil Dead (1981) then Evil Dead 2 then Army of Darkness and ending with Evil Dead (2013). till then...I hope you have a merry christmas and a happy new year..Goodbye Category:Blog posts